List of deaths
Films Final Destination Final Destination 2 Final Destination 3 The Final Destination Final Destination 5 Novels Dead Reckoning Destination Zero End of the Line Dead Man's Hand Looks Could Kill Death of the Senses Comics Sacrifice Spring Break Not Included The following is a list of characters who weren't included in the tables above because the death wasn't confirmed or because the characters were killed/died before the novel/movie/comic began and were merely mentioned. Final Destination * Clear Rivers mentions her father was shot in the head in what was presumably a mugging gone wrong several years prior to the film. Final Destination 2 * It is unknown if anyone was killed when Evan Lewis's apartment exploded. * Nora Carpenter's husband died four years prior to the film. * According to Eugene Dix, a teacher was stabbed to death shortly after he transferred schools. * According to Kat Jennings, several pedestrians died from suffocation inside a hotel. * According to Rory Peters, a theater in Paris collapsed and killed dozens of people. * Thomas Burke's partner was killed in a shootout shortly after the events in Final Destination. * Mrs. Corman was shot to death by car-jackers shortly after the events in Final Destination. * The total amount of casualties in the Lakeview Hospital explosion was never confirmed. Final Destination 3 * The total amount of casualties from the Train 081 crash was never confirmed. * Because it was never confirmed on-screen (and because the train didn't even exist in the novel) everyone onboard Train 081 could still be alive. The Final Destination * George mentions his wife and daughter died in a drunk driving accident he was responsible for sometime before the events of the film. * The death toll of the McKinley Speedway accident may have risen to 63. * There is severe controversy surrounding the incident that happened at Theater 13. Several people died in the premonition of the explosion, however the only known casualties after the premonition were Nick O'Bannon, Janet Cunningham, and Lori Milligan. This means that all of the other survivors of the accident that Nick prevented must've died off-screen during the two week span between the premonition and Nick, Janet, and Lori's deaths. Unless the people in Theater 13 were never supposed to die and it was red herring made by death to make Nick, Janet, and Lori survive and go to the Death by Caffeine to die. Dead Reckoning * A female pedestrian may have died shortly before the events in the novel began. * Jess killed a warehouse guard dog by striking it in the head with a metal desk lamp. * The total amount of casualties from the Club Kitty accident was probably higher than 31. * Jessica Golden and Jamie's statuses are still unknown. Destination Zero * All the characters from the Victorian era eventually died of natural causes. * Mr. Fries died in a freak accident three months prior to the events in the novel. * The amount of casualties from the traffic accident Sean Reilly caused was never confirmed. * A street abortionist was killed in a firebombing a month prior to the events. * It was never confirmed if Dan Hoffman died; the terrorist who was shot may have been an unnamed associate of Reilly's. End of the Line * Peter Hoffman's mother died after childbirth. * Mary-Beth Bradbury's child died shortly after childbirth. * In the hospital after Danny's premonition, Louise remembers her grandmother had died in a hospital when she was seven. * Although Peter saw a few pedestrians on the train, the total amount of casualties at the 32nd Street subway crash was never confirmed. * Andrew Williams eventually succumbed to his illness. * Jimmy was involved in a robbery that resulted in a store clerk bleeding to death several years before the events in the novel began. * Jack Cohen's first wife died in 1973, and his second died in 1989. * Jack also remembers the deaths of his sister Lilly, and his brother Alec, as well as the deaths of his youngest son and grandniece while sitting in the park with the survivors. * The total amount of casualties from the shootout in the police station is unknown. Dead Man's Hand * There may have been more casualties discovered after the Merlin's Tower accident. * Isabelle Montoya and Allie Goodwin-Gaines's deaths were never confirmed. Looks Could Kill * Brut's entire family, as well as a few wayward civilians, were slaughtered by Delbert Davis when Brut was an infant, shortly before Delbert himself was killed. * The total amount of casualties from the Coral Clipper accident is unknown. * It is unknown if Dr. Shapiro came out of the coma or if he died. Death of the Senses * Amy mentions to Jack that she once witnessed a man commit suicide by jumping off a building when the two find Lonnie contemplating doing the same. * Later, Amy mentions her mother died of some unspecified illness years ago. Sacrifice * It is unknown how many co-workers died in the factory accident. Spring Break * The amount of casualties during the hotel explosion after the helicopter crashed is unknown. * Carly Hagan's status is unknown, as she disappeared into thin air. Final Destination Death and Disaster Videos thumb|276px|leftthumb|278px|right Category: Final Destination (series) Category:Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Final Destination: Dead Man's Hand Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination: Spring Break Category:Final Destination: Death of the Senses Category:Final Destination: Sacrifice Category:Final Destination 5 Category:The Final Destination